Una morena familiar
by WickedHeadache
Summary: *Swan Queen*. Emma entra a Roni's y se encuentra con una bartender de igual aspecto a la alcaldesa de Storybrooke, pero ella no es exactamente la reina que Regina es.
1. Roni y Regina

Otra discusión, pelea, argumento, como prefiera llamarlo. Esa pasión que llegaba, esa tensión que la hacía querer discutir su punto aunque más, esa conexión que odiaba, esa mujer a la que deseaba ganar en tantas formas...

Tema a discusión: Henry. La alcaldesa le impidió verlo, otra vez. Al principio del castigo se comunicaban por los walkie-talkie, hasta ese día. Su única forma de contacto desapareció "misteriosamente", pero ella tenía sus sospechas de quién era el...la culpable de tal hecho.

Salía de la estación del Sheriff, iba a subirse a su bicho amarillo y volver a casa, aún con mal humor, cuando notó la presencia de un papel enganchado en el limpia parabrisas. Su instinto le dijo que tal vez era la alcaldesa molestando con una multa que no tenía derecho a hacer, después de todo, Emma era en realidad la Sheriff, no ella. Pero, al parecer, su instinto estaba equivocado. Era una nota de Henry.

 _Tenemos que vernos. Roni's bar. 7hs. Es urgente._

¡¿Un bar?! ¿Por qué diablos Henry la citaría en un bar? Hasta para ella, eso era altamente inapropiado. Debía cancelar. Un bar no era lugar para un niño de 10 años. Además, ¿cómo iba a hacer para poder entrar? Seguramente, al final, no llegaría por ello. Pero luego recordó que ese pequeño demonio se las arregló para ir hasta Boston solo y encontrar a su madre biológica cuando se suponía que no había forma de que lo haga, solo.

 _Urgente_. Eso es lo que la nota decía. ¿Sería importante o la molestaría con la Operación Cobra? Porque si era así lo mataría. Probablemente Regina pediría una orden de alejamiento si descubriera que dejó entrar a su hijo a un bar. Ya tuvo suficiente con esa mujer como para sumar otro problema.

Se encogió de hombros, recordando que Regina no tendría excusa para culparla por eso. Era una locura pero tenía que intentarlo. Vivía un infierno extrañando al pequeño, y sabía que Henry también, o lo esperaba. ¿Tanto quería Regina a Emma alejada que heriría a su hijo para lograrlo? Esa mujer estaba completamente loca.

Arrugó la nota en su puño y la tiró al asiento trasero del coche. Miró su reloj. Faltaban 15 minutos para las 7 de la tarde. Arrancó el auto y buscó ese 'Roni's' que mencionaba Henry. No sabía de su existencia y eso era raro. Como Sheriff, era la encargada de controlar a los borrachos escandalosos —Leroy, por ejemplo— y nunca recibió una llamada de allí. Tal vez era un lugar nuevo, o allí no causaban muchos problemas, lo cual era difícil de creer, a pesar de que Storybrooke sea un pequeño pueblito tranquilo.

Después de varias vueltas por el pueblo, encontró el lugar. Paredes de ladrillo y el letrero en neón que decía "Roni's" llamaron su atención. Entró y enseguida fue atraída por el estilo del bar. Rock de fondo; no mucha gente, pero tampoco estaba vacío; el lugar era más amplio de lo que parecía y rústico de cierta forma. Pero lo que más llamó su atención, fue la morena de espaldas en el mostrador. Su cabello era corto y ondulado, esos jeans negros y camiseta sin mangas marcaban sus bellas curvas, y parecía estar lidiando con el franco de propinas que no quería dejar salir el dinero. Después de una larga inspección a su cuerpo, que la hizo sentirse sucia, salió de su trance y decidió dirigirse al mostrador y sentarse en un taburete, a esperar al niño.

Antes de llegar, la intrigante mujer pareció rendirse y dejar el frasco donde estaba antes. Colocó sus manos en los bolsillos traseros del jean ajustado, sexy, y se dió la vuelta de la forma más lenta y cautivadora posible. Fue entonces cuando todos su pensamientos oscuros desaparecieron, dejando su mente completamente en blanco. Debía parecer una idiota, con la mandíbula caída y pérdida de voz, ante la belleza latina y su rostro.

La morena le sonrió y apoyó los codos sobre el mostrador. «Hey, ¿qué te sirvo?».

«¿R-Regina?» logró pronunciar. No podía creer lo que veía. No sabía si reír y gritar. Por un momento consideró la idea de haber perdido la cabeza. Eso tenía más sentido que Regina Mills siendo la sexy bartendera de un bar misterioso, alejado del centro de Storybrooke.

«¿Perdón, cariño?» dijo, al parecer no llegó a escucharla. La mujer actuaba como si no la conociera. _Quiero decir: ¿cariño? O yo estoy borracha sin haber tocado un vaso, o es ella la que no me reconoce en su estado._ «¡Ey!» exclamó, cuando la rubia se perdió en sus pensamientos. «¿Todo bien?».

«Eh, sí» balbuceo mientras tomaba asiento.

«¿Qué te sirvo?» preguntó la morena, caminando hacia detrás del mostrador.

Los ojos ampliados de Emma no se separaban de la imagen de la mujer frente a ella, se sentía torpe y perdida. Con Regina frente a ella, la razón por la que buscó el bar por todo el pueblo se perdió en su memoria.

«¿Regina?».

«No hay Reginas aquí... ¿Quieres algo o no?»

 _A tí_. Borró ese pensamiento tan rápido como llegó. Genial, se estaba volviendo loca, tanto como Regina. ¿Qué diablos le pasaba?

«Whiskey» la mujer se dió la vuelta, tomó una botella y dos vasos. Sirvió el líquido y le entregó uno de los vasos a Emma, mientras el otro era para ella. «Vamos, Regina. No puedes engañarme. ¿Qué es todo eso?» dijo señalando el bar.

«¿Un bar?» dijo irónica, encogiéndose de hombros. «Y deja de llamarme Regina».

Emma arqueó una ceja. «No voy a llamarte Srta. Mills» y se cruzó de brazos. Se estaba recuperando del shock inicial.

«¿Por qué harías eso? Soy Roni» y tomó de su bebida.

«¿Roni?» dijo con una sonrisa burlesca. Estaba a punto de reírse en su cara. Eso no podía ser cierto.

«Ajá. Sino, puse el letrero equivocado al frente» dijo Roni con una sonrisa divertida.

 _Ella en realidad cree que se llama Roni, y si... No, debe ser una broma mala de Regina. Debe ser eso_. Pensó, aunque sabía que la alcaldesa no disfrutaba de las bromas. De alardear, sí; sarcasmo, siempre; ¿Bromas? De la simple mención te ahorcaría con sus propias manos.

«Ok... _Roni_. Así que, ¿este lugar es tuyo?».

«Mi bebé» dijo bromista, aunque notó un trasfondo de sentimentalismo en su voz.

«Oookay...» la miró incrédula. _¿Quién eres y qué hiciste con Regina?_ «¿Qué te sucede?».

«¿De qué estás hablando?» preguntó tragando su bebida.

«Los jeans, el rock, el bar... ¿"Cariño"? ¿En serio, Regina? Sea cual sea esta broma, detente» dijo irritada.

La morena arqueó una ceja y vió una sonrisa divertida escaparse por las comisuras de sus labios. Estaba por responder cuando desvío su mirada con una gran sonrisa a la puerta.

«Hey, tú» de repente dijo la bartendera con una sonrisa plena que se borró en medio segundo, cuando echó un vistazo sobre el hombro de Emma. Parecía estar esperando a la persona detrás.

«¿Dónde está? Sé que está en este pozo infernal» demandó una voz demasiado familiar, similar a la que acababa de escuchar, pero más autoritaria y fría.

 _Oh no_. Reconoció la voz casi al instante. ¿Cómo no reconocer la voz de sus pesadillas y sueños más vergonzosos? Sólo pensó en una cosa: Henry se escapó para venir y llegó a echarle la culpa. Entonces recordó la dueña de esa voz estaba delante de ella, no era posible... Todo ese tiempo, de verdad que no era Regina y no era un juego suyo.

«Relax, sis» dijo la bartender.

 _¿Sis? Sí son hermanas, obviamente._

«No, nada de "relax, sis"» dijo sin paciencia y Emma largó aire que no sabía que estaba conteniendo. No venía por ella. Venía por Roni... ¿Por qué? Se preguntó. «Desde que abriste tu preciado bar, mi hijo se escapa de casa para venir aquí, con su _cool tía Ron_. ¡A un bar! ¿Notas cuán inapropiado esto es?».

«Sí, lo sé. Pero tampoco le estoy dando cerveza. Déjalo ser».

«¿"Déjalo ser"? ¿ _Ese_ es tu mejor consejo?» iba a demandar que le traiga a Henry nuevamente cuando notó una cabellera rubia en un taburete. «Hablando de inapropiado... Srta. Swan».

Incómoda, la joven giró la cabeza hasta ver a la morena. «Regina».

«¿Por qué no me sorprende?» murmuró para sí. «¿Dónde está Henry?».

«No tengo idea» dijo sinceramente.

«¿En serio esperas que crea eso?».

«Gina, está diciendo la verdad. ¿Por qué ella sabría dónde está?».

«Primero, no me llames Gina, ambas sabemos que no debes. Segundo, _ella_ es la mujer que lo dió en adopción» dijo con desdén eso último.

Impactada, Roni amplió los ojos hacia Emma. «¿Eres la madre biológica de Henry?» dijo. Su tono de voz le recordó a cuando conoció a Regina. La rubia asintió, sintiendo que perdía la capacidad de hablar. «Tú eres Emma» reconoció.

«¿Cómo...?» no terminó la frase al ver a Roni desviar la mirada a la otra morena.

Regina suspiró. «¿Acaso soy la única que sabe reconocer un lugar apropiado para un niño?» se dijo en voz alta.

«Ajá, como digas, sis. Yo sé dónde está».

«Así que sí está aquí» dijo acusadora.

«Sip... Iré a buscarlo» y rodeó el mostrador. Sus ojos brillaban y llevaba una sonrisa predadora. Llegó hasta Regina y susurró a su oído: «¿Sabés, sis? Deberías aprovechar este momento y... _hablar»_ dijo severa. «Siempre te gustaron las rubias» agregó divertida y la vió subir las escaleras.

Regina tragó en seco. ¿Cómo lo hacía? Roni siempre decía que era el sentido de gemelas, pero ella sabía que era ridículo. Pero era increíble que su hermana siempre supiera de estas cosas. Incluso fue ella la que gritó en medio de la calle "Regina Mills las prefiere rubias" cuando eran dos adolescentes. Casi la ahorcó después de eso, esa mujer tenía la costumbre de avergonzarla en maneras que si siquiera sabía que eran posibles. Y ahora, esto. No iba a hacer lo que Roni dijo, nunca. Era una locura.

«Maldita sea» murmuró.

«¿Dijiste algo?» escuchó a la rubia.

«Nop» se le escapó. ¿Acababa de decir 'nop'? Dios, tenía que salir de ese lugar antes de que la vibra Roni se apodere de ella.

«¿Nop?» dijo riendo.

La mujer rodó los ojos. «Vieja costumbre. Afortunadamente a mí se me borró con los años, excepto cuando estoy con Roni. Se escapó antes de poder eliminar esa costumbre despreciable».

«¿Escapó?».

 _Diablos_. ¿Por qué le estaba costando tanto retenerse? Maldita Roni. La culpaba por toda esta situación. Con sus charlas del amor e intentos para emparejarla desde siempre. Pero ella sabía lo mejor. El amor es una debilidad. Un lección de su madre que su hermana despreció muy estúpidamente.

«Cosa de adolescentes» se limitó a decir encogiéndose de hombros.

«No comprendo».

«Y no debe hacerlo» replicó cortante. «Eso es asunto entre mi hermana y yo».

«¿No sería solo de tu hermana?».

«¿Qué?» preguntó confundida.

«Dijiste de tu hermana y tuyo. ¿Qué tiene que ver contigo?».

Regina bajó la mirada y luego la dirigió a la bebida de su hermana. Suspiró y tomó el resto de un sorbo.

«Eso es...».

«No creo que le importe. Y si lo hace, no me importa a mí».

«¿Vas a evitas mis preguntas?».

«No tengo por qué responderlas».

«Tal vez porque así te llevarías bien con alguien en este pueblo» respondió con descaro.

«Es justo como mi hermana» dijo con desdén.

«¿Y eso es malo?».

«Lo peor».

«Pero, ¿acaso no te agrada tu hermana?».

La morena largó una risa seca, deseaba que su vaso se rellene mágicamente. «Me agrada. Ese es exactamente el problema».

«¿Y qué se supone que _eso_ significa?».

«Nada que comprenda» suspiró.

«Intentalo».

«No somos amigas» le recordó con una mirada fría.

«Ni siquiera se me ocurriría» dijo cómica. Regina rodó los ojos, pero pudo ver una pequeña sonrisa traidora en sus labios. «Podemos decir que solo somos dos mujeres en un bar».

«Eso es ridículo».

«Pero funcional...» replicó con una sonrisa tonta.

«Srta. Swan, puede seguir intentando, pero nunca va a suceder» su frío tono de voz se volvió helado.

«¿En serio? Porque en estos... 5 minutos, descubrí que tienes una gemela, que escapaste con ella y que te gustan las rubias» terminó con una sonrisa divertida.

«Primero, no me escapé con ella. Segundo, ¡¿qué?!».

«Escuché una parte de lo que Roni te dijo antes de irse».

«Esa perra» siseo.

«Woah, 'nop' y 'perra'. Dos en un mismo día. ¿No se estará corrompiendo Señora Alcaldesa?» bromeó.

«Mmm, es un poco tarde para eso» dijo dando la vuelta al mostrador para servirse algo.

«¿Puedes hacer eso?».

La mujer se encogió de hombros, impropiamente de ella. La vió moverse con habilidad detrás de la barra, tomar una botella del estante de arriba y servirse. Haciendo eso de parecía tanto a Roni, pero sin dejar de ser ella.

«Entonces... ¿te gustan las rubias? No pensé que siquiera te gustaran las mujeres».

Regina puso los ojos en blanco. «Por supuesto que no, es cosa de Roni».

«Oh, entonces no te gustan las mujeres».

«Me ofende» dijo sentándose al lado de Emma nuevamente.

«¿Te ofende que haya creído que podías ser lesbiana?» dijo indignada.

«¿Qué? No. Me ofende que haya creído que no me atraen. Creí que estaba bastante explícito».

«Pero... dijiste que-».

«Dije que la locura de que prefiero las rubias es algo de Roni» aclaró un poco molesta. «No es algo en lo que me fijo, simplemente sucedió que tenía muchas amigas rubias» pero ella estaba hablando de otro tipo de "amigas".

«Oh...» lo había arruinado.

«Sí, srta. Swan. _Oh..._ » hizo una pausa, frunciendo el ceño. «¿Dónde diablos está Roni con mi hijo?» iba a dirigirse hasta arriba pero la mano de Emma agarrando su brazo la detuvo.

«No creo que sea buena idea».

«¡Es mi hijo! No puede seguir huyendo y Roni definitivamente no puede apoyar ese comportamiento».

«Lo sé. Pero creo que esto no es un simple escape».

«¿De qué habla?».

«Tengo la sensación de que Roni y Henry se aliaron».

«¿Qué?» dijo con su famosa expresión de "eres una idiota".

«En el poco tiempo que estuve con Henry, descubrí que él siempre tiene un plan».

«¿Y qué crees que quiere?» preguntó con un tono de voz más suave.

La rubia la miró profundamente a los ojos, sin estar segura de si debía decir la respuesta, si Regina sería capaz de soportarla. Su respuesta a esa duda era un rápido 'no'. No estaba lista para oír esas palabras. Pero qué tal si... Se acercó a su rostro y tomó sus labios en los suyos.

La morena, hace un segundo paralizada por la acción de Emma, estaba entre golpearla y responder. Su sentido común le decía a gritos que se aleje, que el amor es debilidad. Pero su corazón latía tan fuerte, tan seguro, tan... apasionado, que no podía ignorarlo, ya no más. Y respondió, justo como lo hacía su corazón.

Ninguna sabía si estaban alucinando, o si la bartendera puso algo en sus bebidas. ¿Cómo esos labios podían ser lo que tanto estaban buscando, lo que tanto querían y ni siquiera lo sabían? Eso no importaba ahora. Las manos de Emma estaban en sus mejillas y las de Regina en la cintura de la rubia. Sólo un pensamiento pasaba por su mente.

 _Maldita Roni._


	2. Amiga y Hermana

«¿Qué diablos crees que estás haciendo?».

Escuchó esa voz mandona que la volvía loca, con un tono molesto, separandose abruptamente de ella. Pero sabía que quería ese beso tanto como ella. Es sus ojos notaba el conflicto y la confusión.

«Besándote» remarcó la obviedad.

«Alejate de mí» ordenó.

«Tú también me besaste» dijo tranquila, aunque en realidad estaba aterrada. ¿Estaba siendo rechazada? Y ahí estaban... los problemas de abandono saliendo a la luz. «¿Me vas a decir que no quisiste eso?».

«No qu-».

«¡Por supuesto que lo quiso!» la interrumpió una voz igual, con un tono más jovial, bajando por las escaleras.

«Maldita seas, hermana» dijo entre dientes.

«Relax, sis» replicó haciendo una señal con las manos hacia abajo. «Yo siempre supe leerte. Recuerda: "Regina Mills las prefiere rubias"» se burló con una risita traviesa.

«Cállate» replicó irritada, ni siquiera se molestó en hacer un comentario mordaz hacia ella.

«¿"Regina Mills las prefiere rubias"?» cuestionó Emma, incrédulamente divertida. En respuesta, la morena la fulminó con la mirada.

«¿Y Henry? ¡Fuiste a buscar a mi hijo!».

«Sí... sobre eso...» empezó con una expresión culpable.

«¿Qué hiciste?» la acusó, como si ella hiciera una estupidez cada fin de semana.

«¡Nada! Bueno, tal vez haya mentido un poco» evitó la mirada cada vez más mortal de Regina. «Henry está sano y salvo, tranquila... pero en la mansión. Se fue en el minuto en el que entraste».

«¡Idiota!» le gritó, llamando la atención de varias personas en el bar. «No podías dejarme con mi hijo, ¿no? Siempre intentando ser la favorita» siseo con desdén.

«Oh eso es tan injusto» respondió sin su habitual relajación.

«¿Quieres hablar de justicia? Hablemos de justicia».

«No, no lo hagas» rogó con un hilo de voz, se veía realmente aterrada.

Y tenía razones para estarlo, nadie conocía a su hermana como ella lo hacía, nadie más sabía de lo que era capaz. La iba a destruir. Ya se había olvidado del beso, de Emma, del plan... El mundo dejaba de existir cuando su hermana recordaba. Regina la arrastró hasta el piso de arriba, casi haciéndola caer por las escaleras. Una vez en un lugar sin testigos empezó con su reclamo.

«Abandonada por su hermana,» empezó fingiendo una voz trágica. «porque no era tan _cool_ como los amigos diez años más viejos que conseguía por ahí. Dejada a la merced de su madre. Y creo que no es necesario mencionar lo que Madre hacía, en voz alta, ¿no crees? Ya conocemos la historia de porqué no me llamas 'Gina'» siguió con su discurso con tono indiferente, intentando en vano no levantar la voz para que nadie escuchara su conversación ajena. Las palabras crudas y crueles de Regina retumbaban en el oído de Roni.

«Detente» suplicó en un susurro.

«La verdad duele, ¿no es así? ¡No tanto como ver a la mujer que amas morir en tus brazos porque tu estúpida hermana no pudo guardar un secreto! No te atrevas a hablarme de injusticia» le advirtió con tono duro y severo. «Ahora...» continuó recuperándose. «Voy a volver con Henry».

Bajó al bar otra vez. Divisó a la rubia en la barra, mirando fijamente a un vaso vacío. Intentó olvidarse de ella y todo lo que pasó ese pesado día y así salir de ese miserable bar.

«Regina, ¡espera!» escuchó a Roni.

«¿Qué?» dijo seca.

«Todo eso, fue un plan de Henry. Él quería... Queríamos darte tu final feliz».

«¿Final feliz? ¿Para la "Reina Malvada"?» respondió sarcástica.

«No seas ridícula. Aunque Henry cree en esas cosas, él siempre quiso que seas feliz, que vuelvas a amar».

«Y ahora lo digo yo: no seas ridícula».

Roni se acercó, y susurró para que Emma no pueda oír.

«Sé que te gusta, puedo notarlo. Siempre lo hago» dijo enfermizamente dulce. «Y también puedo ver que ella lo quiere tanto como tú. Toma un consejo de hermana. Inténtalo. Mereces amor después de todo. Tal vez no haya estado ahí antes, pero ahora sí. Siempre. Y tengo la sensación de que ella también lo hará» completó mirando a Emma con una pequeña sonrisa.

Regina no pudo evitar mirar junto a ella a la rubia. Tenía una mirada inocente mientras bebía. Sin notarlo, se le escapó una sonrisa tonta viéndola. Tan dulce, tan fuerte, tan perfecta... Y ella tan... ella. Fría, dura, imposible de amar. Su expresión se amargó de nuevo con eso en su cabeza.

«Oh no» escuchó decir a su hermana. La vió. «No puedes hacerte eso. ¡Déjalo! Quita la voz de esa mujer de tu cabeza. Estoy harta de ver tu autoestima por el suelo».

«¿Y crees que a mí me gusta?» dijo a la defensiva.

«Creo que es un mecanismo de defensa tuyo que no hace más de destruirte».

«La próxima vez voy a intentar con tabaco y tequila» respondió con descaro.

«Lo estás haciendo de nuevo...» tarareó. «Tienes una hermosa mujer que se muere por ti. No. Lo. Dejes. Pasar» enfatizó. «Madre no está aquí para arruinarlo de nuevo».

«El amor es debilidad» se defendió.

«Pura mierda».

«Espero que mantengas esa boca lejos de Henry» advirtió en el camino hasta la rubia.

Suspiró mientras intentó relajar sus hombros. Estaba a punto de hacer una locura. Arriegarlo todo... Arruinarlo todo. Con esto sería débil, Emma tendría la ventaja, todo cambiaría, dejaría de estar en control.

«¿Emma?» la llamó con duda.

«Regina. ¿Está todo bien? No parecías estar en tu mejor momento».

«Ciertamente no. Pero ahora estoy mejor. Tengo que ir a buscar a Henry».

«Oh, ok...».

«Pero antes, quiero que sepas algo» empezó mirando al suelo, nerviosa.

«Continúa».

Dirigió su mirada a los brillantes ojos verdes. Seguían siendo tan hermosos como hace 5 minutos, como cuando se conocieron en esa noche a las 8:15. Trago saliva, y puso su mejor cara valiente, e intentó formar un tono sensual y casual. Mostrar todo menos miedo.

«Yo también deseé ese beso» confesó con una voz baja y ronca. Bajó su mirada a su boca y de vuelta a sus ojos.

Esta vez acercó su rostro al de Emma conciente y lentamente. La rubia no se resistió. Esa pasión que tanto sentía en cada discusión por fin tenía sentido. Preparó sus labios y cerró los ojos, para llevarse una cruel decepción cuando los carnosos de la morena no se posaron en su boca. Sino que dejaron un suave beso en su mejilla.

«Adios, Srta. Swan» la escuchó decir camino a la salida.

Pero esta vez no era dura y fría, no era una voz que le decía "aléjate de mí, mi hijo y mi pueblo". Sino que era juguetona y hasta confidente. Podía sentir el cariño detrás de la despedida, el _hasta luego._


	3. Sola y Acompañada

La puerta de la cafetería se abrió, y por ella pasó una mujer relativamente delgada, de cabello oscuro corto hasta un poco debajo de la mandíbula, con ondas playeras. Llevaba jeans negros, y en sus bolsillos traseros posaban sus manos, una camiseta de Ramones y una chaqueta de mezclilla.

Una cara nueva en un pueblo perdido. Era normal que todo el mundo la esté observando como si fuera un juguete nuevo, pero no como un fantasma. Pero la morena lo comprendía más que bien, era la desventaja de tener una hermana gemela, a la que todos conocen. Eran completamente diferentes, pero tenían la misma cara, aunque Regina era la "linda".

Claro que eso era al principio. Después conocían la cálida y amigable, pero algo ruda personalidad de Roni, y la distante de Regina, y todos elegían a su favorita sin pensarlo dos veces. Eso era algo que odiaba. Roni sabía que, de las dos, su hermana era la que más merecía amor. Porque, aunque nadie lo lograra ver, la _genial_ era la verdadera perra allí.

Ignoró las múltiples miradas y se sentó en uno de los taburetes del mostrador. La mesera que la iba atender parecía a punto de desmayarse del miedo o llorar de la risa. Eso atrajo una divertida, pero pequeña sonrisa a su rostro. Le estaba gustando todo eso de ser la nueva y que todos la miren aterrados, confundiendola con la _monstruosa_ alcaldesa Mills.

Era divertidísimo, e increíblemente tentador. Es decir, _¡por favor! Me están dejando la broma en bandeja de plata. ¿Cómo decir que no a eso?_

Ahh, las cosas de ser la chica nueva. Era mucho más entretenido que en la secundaria.

«Buenos días» saludó a la jovencita con una "amigable" sonrisa.

«B-buen-nos días, alc-» tartamudeó y la sonrisa de Roni aumentó.

«Un café con leche y crema, y un pastel de chocolate, por favor» ordenó antes de que la chica tenga oportunidad de decir el título de su hermana.

«Enseguida» respondió al instante.

 _Qué bueno es el servicio cuando eres la hermana de la alcaldesa,_ pensó con una sonrisa traviesa.

Era curioso, había llegado hace dos semanas al pueblo pero nadie parecía haberse enterado de su llegada. Lo que era aún más raro era el hecho de que Roni había vivido gran parte de su vida allí, pero no la recordaban, a pesar de ser un pequeño pueblo perdido en el medio de la nada, donde todo el mundo conoce a todo el mundo. Un poco decepcionante, se admitió, aunque ella no veía ninguna cara conocida tampoco.

Entonces escuchó un murmullo, más alto que los demás, a su espalda. Se giró ligeramente y miró a las dos mujeres detrás de reojo. Era Emma, hablando con una mujer morena, de piel muy blanca, pequeña y de corte pixie. Su acompañante parecía tener una fijación en la hermana de Regina.

«¿Qué le pasó a Regina?» la escuchó susurrar, y una brillante idea llegó a su mente.

Antes de que la rubia lograba contestar, se levantó de su asiento, con una sonrisa juguetona, y se dirigió a las mujeres.

«Hey, Emma» la saludó, y la joven se extrañó por su sonrisa, descubriendo un plan tras ella. Entonces la morena le guiñó discretamente un ojo.

«Hey» respondió aún sin comprender.

«No te ví últimamente por el bar».

«Buenos días, alcaldesa» saludó la acompañante con cortesía.

« _Regina_ está bien» dijo, notando, ahora que estaba cerca, quién era.. «...Mary Margaret».

Palideció ligeramente ante la mujer que no veía hace tanto tiempo, pero se recuperó al instante, sin haber borrado nunca su sonrisa. Había pasado tanto tiempo.

Notó que Emma relajó la reacción y también estaba formando una sonrisa, casi a punto de reír por la situación. Su amiga parecía que estaba viendo como le crecía una segunda cabeza a Roni.

«Claro».

La doble de la alcaldesa giró la cabeza, echándole un vistazo al mostrador. «Oh,» le dijo a la mesera. «Escucha, cariño, voy cambiar de lugar, ¿de acuerdo? Justo aquí, con Blondie y Co.»

Avisó haciéndose un festín con las miradas atónitas de toda la cafetería, que escucharon las palabras de la bartender. La jovencita tartamudeó una respuesta y siguió con su trabajo. Safisfecha con el resultado, Roni tomó asiento junto a Mary Margaret, a quién conocía por tener una muy mala relación con su hermana.

«Bueno...» empezó ella, dirigiéndose a Emma. «¿Cómo fue todo con la reina?».

La joven parpadeó intentando procesar lo ocurrido en los últimos cinco minutos y luego mantuvo abierta la boca por casi el mismo tiempo, buscando una respuesta.

«Mejor de lo que hubiera imaginado» respondió.

«¿Eso es todo?» siguió decepcionada. «¿Ningún detalle acaramelado para compartir?».

«Deberías preguntarle a ella».

«Nah, no tenemos la mejor relación».

«¿De quién están hablando?» interrumpió Mary Margaret, olvidando que la morena a su lado era "Regina".

En ese momento, la puerta de la cafetería volvió a abrirse y Emma echó un vistazo a la persona pasándola. _Uy,_ _Roni va estar en problemas._

«Oh, oh» dijo.

«¿Qué?» preguntó Roni girandose para ver quién era. « _Oh_ ».

El mismo rostro que cruzaba esa puerta hace unos minutos pasaba por allí otra vez. Solo que esta vez, la mujer llevaba un ajustado y formal vestido morado y tacones negros, su cabello era apenas más largo y lacio, además de ser acompañada por un niño.

«¿Qué?» se agregó Mary Margaret.

Junto a toda la cafetería, la mujer , la mirada entre las dos gemelas con los ojos desorbitados. _Típico de Storybrooke,_ pensó Roni. Mientras vió a su hermana arquear una ceja, mirándola y comprendiendo exactamente qué estaba sucediendo con la gente del lugar.

Regina se agachó y susurró algo a Henry, quién, para su grata sorpresa, corrió con una sonrisa a sentarse al lado de Emma. Detrás de él, caminaba tranquilamente la alcaldesa hacia ellos.

«¿Les importa?» preguntó y tanto Roni como Emma sacudieron la cabeza.

La mujer tomó asiento junto a Henry. Rodó los ojos al ver el brillo de travesura que atravesaba los ojos de su hermana. Estaba segura que no perdió la oportunidad de hacer alguna estupidez. Otra razón por la que la cafetería las mirara como acabaran de arrancar el corazón del pecho de alguien con sus propias manos.

Mary Margaret, por su parte, abandonó la expresión atónita y empezó a asentir con la cabeza a lo largo, una sonrisa de reconocimiento de dibujaba en sus rojizos labios.

«Roni» reconoció. «Ahora todo tiene sentido».

«¿Me extrañaste, MM?» respondió con ironía.

Nunca se habían llevado muy bien, aunque era especialmente por la enemistad que la mujer tenía con su gemela. Bueno, en realidad su relación era mala desde el incidente.

«Ciertamente no extrañé tus bromas...»

«De mal gusto» agregó Regina. «Creí que habías pasado la etapa de intercambiar lugares conmigo».

«Viejos hábitos nunca mueren» replicó con cierta acidez en su voz, una sonrisa apretada y ladeando la cabeza levemente.

«Algo en lo que estamos de acuerdo».

Sus miradas quedaron clavadas por unos minutos, mientras un silencio incómodo se apoderaba de la mesa, pero finalmente se rompió con la mesera que llevaba con la orden de Roni, visiblemente más aliviada, aunque volvió a su tensión cuando Regina pidió lo usual para ella y Henry.

La comida transcurrió calladamente, pero las miradas que se robaban Emma y Regina mientras la otra no estaba mirando no pasaron desapercibidas por la bartender. Por lo que masticó su pastelito con una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro. Tal vez su hermana finalmente se permitiría ser feliz.

Echó un vistazo a la mujer sentada a su lado. Era aún más mojigata que en la adolescencia. _Uno pensaría que la madurez hace que las personas se suelten._ Aunque sabía que detrás la monjita había un gran cuerpo. O así lo recordaba. Después llegó el campamento religioso y Mary Margaret volvió con el cerebro lavado. ¡Ni siquiera recordaba quién era! Solo creía que Roni era la hermana de la mujer que la odiaba.

Afortunadamente, Roni logró seguir adelante aún después de ese horrible final. ¿Qué clase de padres eligen esa clase de destino a sus hijos solo porque le gustan las mujeres? Pero no se permitía sentir pena por Mary Margaret, sabía que su versión anterior la mataría antes de que siquiera lo pensara.

Entonces notó que la estaba observando, como un raro pervertido. Y que la mujer lo notó también. Peor aún, igualmente lo hizo su hermana, que la miraba divertida. Pero Roni se dió cuenta de que eso no era lo único que Mary Margaret vió. Miraba a las dos mujeres sentadas frente a ellas como descifrando un código, mientras el pequeño entre ellas seguía perdido en su hamburguesa.

La pareja tragó en seco, viendo a la morena que las observaba con sospecha, pero luego rodaron los ojos cuando sus miradas se posaron sobre Roni y su arrogante sonrisa.

«¿De qué me perdí?» preguntó Mary Margaret con recelo.

«Nada» respondió Emma y Regina al unisono, demasiado rápido. La sonrisa de la gemela no hizo más que crecer.

«No. Claramente hay algo aquí» dijo con firmeza, pero la inocencia evidente en su voz derritió el corazón de Roni y dió el deseo a Regina que fingir arcadas. «¿Finalmente solucionaron sus problemas?».

«Esa es una forma de ponerlo...» murmuró Roni, con una sonrisa maliciosa y tono sugerente. «¿Cómo, exactamente, solucionaron sus problemas?» insinuó y rió abiertamente cuando sintió dos pies golpeando su pierna.

«Auch» se quejó Mary Margaret. «¿Para qué fue eso?».

 _Oh._ La golpearon accidentalmente.

«Uy, lo siento» se disculpó Emma.

«Estoy bien, ¿por qué la patada?».

«Fue un accidente» dijo, pero luego vió que las gemelas compartían una sonrisa traviesa.

 _Regina la golpeó a propósito._ La realización le chocó. ¿Qué tenía su... lo que sea que fuera, contra su compañera de piso? Más tarde preguntaría.

No podía esperar para que termine ese desayuno para así poder acompañar con Regina a Henry hasta la escuela. Aunque lo que más le gustaba era lo que pasaba después. Cada mañana tenían la misma rutina, y Henry no podía estar más feliz. Sus dos madres se llevaban bien y lo acompañaban al colegio, luego la rubia acompañaba a la alcaldesa hacia su oficina. Normalmente era una pacífica y agradable caminata, con pequeñas conversaciones en las que revelaban algunos detalles sobre quiénes eran.

Esas caminatas eran lo que alegraban todos sus días. ¿Quién diría que Regina Mills sería su alegría?

Acompañaron a Henry hasta la escuela. Cada una dejó un beso amoroso en la frente de su hijo y lo miraron con una sonrisa entrar. Ahí era cuando la diversión comenzaba. Como siempre, la morena le daba una mirada desafiante y empezaba a caminar a la alcaldía, sola. Y, como siempre, Emma la seguía por atrás.

«¿De nuevo tomando este camino, srta. Swan? Cualquiera diría que disfruta de mi compañía» la provocó, divertida.

«Tal vez la distruto» replicó con simpleza y fue a su lado. Entonces notó la tensión en su rostro. «¿Todo bien? Si no quiere que la acompañe...».

«No sea ridícula» la cortó. «Usted no me acompaña, simplemente camina por casualidad en el mismo camino que yo».

Sí... Eso era lo que se decían. Todas. Las. Malditas. Veces. Era mucho más fácil que decir que pasaban tiempo juntas, y ninguna tenía las agallas de dar otro paso después de todo lo que pasaron.

«Cierto» murmuró entre dientes. «¿Qué sucede?».

«Es mi... _demente_ hermana» dijo con franqueza, ampliando los ojos en exageración y suspiró.

«¿Es por qué se hizo pasar por usted?».

«No... ya me acostumbré» hizo un gesto con la mano, quitándole importancia. «Hace esta clase de estupideces todo el tiempo. Por más descabellado que suene, me preocupa».

«No es raro, es su hermana».

«Si... bueno...» hizo una voz y mueca de duda. Nunca fueron el tipo de hermanas _normales._ «El problema es una pequeña, e irritante maestra de primaria».

«¿Mary Margaret?» _¿cuál es su problema con Mary Margaret?_ «Nunca entendí por qué no le gusta».

«Por la misma razón que estoy preocupada por Roni» se limitó a decir, pero cedió a la mirada expectante de Emma. «La srta. Blanchard rompió el corazón de mi hermana».

«¿Cómo-? Pero- No ent-» se cortó y Regina sonrió ante su incapacidad de formar una oración completa. _Tan tierna._ «No sabía que Mary es lesbiana».

Y la morena largó una risita seca. «Tampoco lo sabe ella. Sus padres religiosos la mandaron a un lavado de cerebro».

«Entonces... ¿Mary Margaret no es realmente Mary Margaret? O, ¿cómo? Nunca entendí cómo funcionan esas cosas».

«Ella ni siquiera recuerda haber estado con mi hermana» dijo con una pizca de dolor, pero no dejó que se notara en su voz. «Eso la dejó en un lugar bastante oscuro. Roni no tiene idea de que la detesto por ello, debe pensar que no me importa lo suficiente» explicó Regina con amargura.

«Pero, Mary Margaret no tiene la culpa de tener padres tan horribles».

«Oh, lo sé. Pero sí tuvo la culpa de jugar con Roni no aceptando su sexualidad y manteniendo todo en secreto. Ella, claro, lo permitió, aunque yo sé que la estaba matando por dentro».

«Eso es...» empezó la rubia, pero no encontraba las palabras adecuadas para expresarse.

«Lo sé» contestó mientras llegaban a la alcaldía. «Bueno... supongo que aquí es donde nos separamos».

«Ajá» asintió Emma, pero no hizo ningún intento de moverse. Sólo se mantuvo mirándola a los ojos con una profundidad que asustó a Regina, quién apartó la mirada. «Entonces, ¿la acompaño en su vuelta a casa?».

Con una expresión dubitativa, Regina sonrió tímida. Casi gritó 'sí' a todo pulmón, pero sabía que eso sería patético y la dejaría en una posición de debilidad. No creía ser capaz de ser débil, aunque sea por la gente que amaba. _¿Amor? No. Es apenas una semana, no puede ser amor... Qué ridículo._

«Eso sería agradable» contestó, intentando ocultar la felicidad en su voz, sin éxito alguno. Para luego dar la vuelta y entrar a su oficina.

Del otro lado de la puerta, Emma suspiró de alivio. Todo estaba yendo mejor de lo que hubiera pensado. ¿Cómo es que terminó en esa situación con una persona que solía despreciar? Ah, sí. Esa maldita Roni.

No sabía lo que pasaría con Regina. Pero sí se temía que no iba a lograr quitarse a esa mujer de la cabeza.


End file.
